


Open the Eyes

by emsparkle01



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsparkle01/pseuds/emsparkle01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the accident, Chuck is still in comma. In his vague status between death and live, he faces two ultimate choices of his life- sleeping forever in his sweet dream, or waking up to face hard reality. Chuck’s pov. Chair. Based on spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ***This story is originally posted on Fanfiction.net by leira0314, my other account there.*****
> 
> This story idea poped up in my mind when I read some spoiler and Ed’s recent interview, then I managed to finish writing before GG’s comeback. This dream/reality choice storyline was inspired by Doctor who’s episode “Amy’s choice”. Although in my story, Chuck exactly knows which is dream. I appreciate reviews! Sorry for any grammatical/typing error, I’m not native English speaker.
> 
> Visit my fanfiction/fiction dedicated tumblr blog/ http://leira0314.tumblr.com

Chuck woke up in his bed in Empire. He rubbed his eyes, wondering what happened to him. Last thing he remembered was car accident, blood, Blair with blood... oh my god. The memory hits him, he got panic immediately. Where’s Blair? Is she safe? Why isn’t him in hospital? Most of all, why he’s in his bed, as if nothing happened? Then he noticed something warm lied next to him, under the comforter. He flipped the edge of comforter withe trembling hand,afraid what to find beneath it.

 

It was peacefully sleeping Blair. He checked both- himself and Blair- to find out they’re not covered with bloods. Strangely, but they’re even not hurt at all. It looks that Blair is still deep in her slumber. They both are safe and sound, in his hotel. Chuck stared her sleeping face- which he hasn’t done for ages. The car accident, was that all dream? Was that nightmare, which Chuck’s fear of losing her showed him? What if they’re just being happily together......entire time. A thought crossed his mind. The whole thing from Hotel fiasco to car accident never happen, there’s just a twisted mind of Chuck, which goes sometimes too wild. He released a sigh of relief. He pulled her to his arm, put a peck on her head. He feels his eyelid became heavy, then he closed his eyes.....

 

*********************************************************************************************************

 

Next time he came to his senses he was in the hospital, as he suspected earlier. The only weird thing there is he is seeing himself lying in Bed, connected to various tubes, unconscious. Finally out-of-body-experience,great. Chuck muttered. In his yard several people are staying at his bed: Lily, Rufus, Serena, Nate- strangely, no Blair. A worst scenario came to his mind. No, it can’t be. He shuddered. He said it a lout so all of them can hear him.  
“Where’s Blair? What happened to me? Explain,please!”

 

No one reacts. They keep staring at his unconscious body on the bed, ignoring him. No, they’re not ignoring. They can’t hear him. Clearly, without physical body it’s impossible to vocalize his thought. Shit, Chuck cursed himself. He can’t communicate himself with the other people without his body at all. Out of frustration, he tried to grab Serena’s shoulder, who’s standing nearest of him. His hands go through Serena’s body, as if she’s made of air....

 

...as Serena and the others disappeared magically. he realized now he’s in different place. It looks like a church. He sees finally Blair kneeing down in front of the alter, looked bit hurt but otherwise surprisingly fine, especially after such severe accident. Chuck relieved for the fact that she survived the incident, which lasted only until he heard her player.

 

“Let him alive. When he’ll wake up, I’ll accept the my fate. I promise. I won’t even dare to near him. I know I He deserves to live. God,please!” 

 

Her desperate pray tightened his chest. He even can’t breathe properly. He know now she blames herself that her decision of run-off caused the accident, left him unconscious. All he wanted to do was hug her and tell her he’s OK, he is there. Only if he has a body. Still, he is trying to reach her. At the moment his finger reached at her, Blair disappeared.

 

The scene has changed once again. Chuck realized he’s standing in alter for second time. This time it’s well-decorated, unlike previous time. It looks someone holds wedding here. Wedding of Blair and Louis. He looked around him, only to find out that he stands between Blair and Louis, both in wedding attire- it looks like Louis about to read the bow. He felt like someone stabbed his heart. Blair looks breath-taking beautiful in her Vera Wong’s wedding gown, at the same time very sad. Or even miserable. Her eyes are too watery, the eyes are getting become red. If she’s not about to burst into tears from joy, everything doesn’t just make sense, Chuck thought.

 

This is nightmare. Chuck wanted to scream. If Blair married to Louis anyway, what was this whole incident around car- accident for? Why Blair doesn’t understand it’s not her fault? Most importantly, why she started thinking that being together with him brings him bad luck? It’s all wrong. Blair and Chuck means invincible, not tragedy. 

 

Unfortunately, nobody can hear Chuck’s voice in current situation. He has no body.

 

A surrounding has rapidly changed, as Louis finished reading the bows, the tears in her eyes were almost pouring down on her cheek. Chuck wanted to wipe it away for her, but he just can’t move. All he can does was just standing there like a idiot, witnessing all the history. He has no power to even make a tiny influence to the whole situation. So he clenched his fist. Hard. 

 

She whispered something, no body made it to catch it- then suddenly she turned her back to Louis and started running toward the exit. On the way she’ve thrown away her bouquet, tiara, veil.... He saw the guests started to become panic at what they just saw, standing up. In the crowd he spotted Serena and Nate headed to the exists as well. 

 

Chuck, finally managed to move, chased her as fast as he can. She kept running, as possible as her killer heals allows- even it’s incredibly fast for such a impossible high shoes. When he finally reached at the exit, Chuck saw Dan opened the car’s door, waiting her at the gate, she slipped in and they drove away.

 

Chuck can’t believe his eyes. He can’t believe what he saw just now. He lost his mind for seconds. Not only witnessing Blair ditching her own wedding, now became runaway bride with- well, Dan. Or maybe he helped her to get out of there. He know Dan has became quite close friend of her lately. As he helped Chuck to get Blair at Empire before accident. Chuck lost his mind for seconds, but sensing someone standing behind him, Chuck jumped out and turned. Then he found out a girl’s standing front of him, placing her hands on hips. She looks at her early-twenty, as current age of Chuck and Blair. Her feature is quite resemble to Blair’s, but not 100% identical. There’s something else quite different from Blair in her looks. He can’t figure out what it is yet. She has brown curl and brown doe eyes just like Blair, still something is quite different from her.

 

He felt girl’s hand gently touching on his shoulder.  
“This is what awaits you once when you wake up. Sure, Blair may not get married to Louis- but it does not mean you can get her back. There’s always external factor and the other players. You may never get her back, no matter how hard you tries. Can you still stand it?”

 

**********************************************************************************************************

Without realizing, he’s again in his room at Empire. This time with a mysterious girl. Blair is still peacefully sleeping in his bed. The sight of Blair in Bed makes a great contract of what he’ve seen right now. Two world- a sweet dream world of his, and harsh reality. A part of him wished if this dream world would be reality.

 

As if she read his mind, she continued speaking.

 

“No, unfortunately this is just your dream world. What I’ve showed you is a reality. “  
Now girl stand exactly opposite of him, stared into his eyes intensity, which remains his.  
“In your dreams, you’re the boss. You’ll get whatever you wants, what you don’t wish, won’t happen.”  
She opened her hand, which she hided her back for a while- there was a velvet box he thought to leave at steps of Harry Winston, months ago. Girl opened the box, showing his ring.  
“You can take this back and go propose to your dear Blair, if you want. There’s no disturbance this time.” Chuck cast a glance at the direction she pointed, Blair lying on his bed, as old times. She looks much happier and healthier than last time he saw him, a minutes before the accident. Everything around him in this dream world reminds him old good times- the days they were together.

 

“You can just live this world forever. This Blair won’t go anywhere.”  
What she said has a point at the certain degree, he must admit. What he’ve seen was hard, which may knock him down completely, this time. As she said, living up in the dream world may not that bad.- Maybe. Still, he hesitated at the idea. 

 

She pressed further.  
“If you’ve already known what happens in future, why you’re still trying? The reality you live in is so harsh. You can try as long as you can, but it may crush you. Why don’t you just keep sleeping happily forever in your sweet dream world? In this world, you can get whatever you want. No difficulties, no distraction, no obstacles. You wouldn’t trade Blair with Empire, the proposal of Louis never happens. You two are happily together. Even of that, do you still wanna wake up? In the reality, Blair even may not wait for you.”

Her words sunk in him. It’s too much temptation to refuse the idea of “easing the past’s mistake”. He was almost about to agree on her, when his ears recognized a very familiar voice.

 

It was a barely a whisper, but he heard surely Blair’s voice. Desperate and sad- pleading hims to wake up.

 

Then memories of their history run through his mind. History what they’ve created together, both good and bad one. The words she told him at the limo, before the accident. “You’re what I don’t want to leave. I love all part of you.”

 

“No”  
Chuck clenched his fist.   
“No,no,no. I won’t give up. The future can be changed. I’ll prove that.”  
He holds his fist as hard as he can. He feels his nails dragged into his skin, but he doesn’t care. If life has a meaning, it must be this. As long as he’s given a option to be alive, he won’t give up. Never.

 

Girl saw his determination and chuckled. The way she does resembles somehow to Chuck’s.  
“You, stubborn, headstrong ass.”  
“I know I am. But in a positive way.”  
She closed the distance between them, now pointing her finger at him,saying:  
“Once you’ve decided, do it. No matter what happens. Be a man.”  
“I promise”  
Saying so, she stepped away from him, placing smile on her face.   
“I’m proud of you. Good luck. ” She mounted some short words after it, but he somehow managed to get first alphabet of it - D. Before Chuck talk back she disappeared. 

 

All of sudden, he felt something familiar to disappeared girl’s appearance. She’s similar type of Blair for sure, but in her face there’s something different from Blair- smug. She smiles like exactly like Chuck does. She possibly is, Chuck and Blair’s D.......

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

“Chuck, please. Open your eyes”  
Blair’s pleading voice echoed in his ear. He felt someone’s warm hand holding his. He squeezed it back, strongly.

 

He heard someone gasped at his reaction. He smiled. Even without seeing, he already knew it was Blair’s. He can do this. There’s nothing impossible. He’s Chuck Bass. 

 

There’s always chances, even in hopeless situation.

 

He’ll fight. He’ll show the world what really trying is. This is new Chuck Bass.   
No matter what awaits him in the reality, he’s ready to face everything. He just can’t give up now. He can’t give up til his death. He’s given choice, this is what he choose.He’ll get Blair back, no matter what takes. He is ready. 

 

“He’s awake”  
Serena’s voice broke the situation.

 

That as a trigger, now multiple whispering voices surrounds him. He recognized whole VdW family plus Rufus, Nate and....Blair.

 

He opened his eyes, for real,this time. A girl’s voice echoed on his mind, encouraging.

 

Good luck, Dad.

 

*fin*

Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
